<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat Your Patient by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858758">Treat Your Patient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut, a hint of dub con, against the medical ethics, fucking your patient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kylo comes in with some serious injuries and you’re the only one he allows to treat him. you end up treating some of his other needs, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treat Your Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’d love to read about the first time Kylo fucks you! Not as in virgin reader, but your first time together. And maybe the morning after too? Thank you!! 😘</p><p>— Anonymous</p><p>second request: “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I don’t break easily.” For Kylo Thursday, please :)<br/>--Anonymous</p><p>third request: How about Kylo + “I know you want me just as much as I want you” from one of the prompt lists? Preferably him saying it to his loyal apprentice. 😏<br/>--Anonymous</p><p>prompts: “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I dont break easily.” &amp; “I know you want me as much as I want you”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chemistry and tension between you and Commander Ren was instant and intoxicating. You were a nurse in the medbay aboard Starkiller Base, which meant that you saw Kylo Ren quite often. He’s always getting hurt and always refuses to be seen or insists on doing his own treatments, and you were the only one who managed to be able to get him to cooperate. So, you were always assigned to him whenever he came in, which meant you spent a lot of time with the Commander. In fact, you had formed a sort of relationship, if you will, or at least as close to a relationship as you can get with a man like Kylo Ren.</p><p>You had begun letting him to his own treatments except they had to be at the medbay and in your presence. He agreed and had been following those rules pretty well, which was surprising.</p><p>Tonight, he would not be doing any self-treatments. Tonight, he would need professional medical help, seeing as the right side of his face and all the way down his shoulder had been sliced open with a lightsaber, along with several other wounds and gashes on his abdomen.</p><p>A twang of worry hit you as you saw him being wheeled into the exam room, seeing the fresh blood all over the right side of his face. Even though you knew that he was going to be alright, you still worried about him.</p><p>Actually, you were more about how many nurses and doctors he was going to traumatize while they tried to treat him.</p><p>You knocked on the door of his exam room, hearing a gruff “come in” before opening the door and seeing Kylo picking at and peeling off his facial wound dressings.</p><p>Sighing, you said, “Really, Commander? Do you have to do this every time?”</p><p>He huffed. “They’re bothering me.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. He acted like a stubborn little boy sometimes.</p><p>“You can’t keep doing this. Now I have to replace them. I assume you took the other ones off, too?”</p><p>He frowned and you took that as a yes, walking over to the supply shelf and grabbing some more dressings before coming back to his bedside. You gently peeled off what remained on his face before applying the new one, along with a ton of bacta gel.</p><p>“Sir, I’m going to have to as you to pull down your gown so that I can see your abdomen wounds.” You said, face slightly reddening at the prospect.</p><p>He smirked. “Why don’t you do it, Nurse Y/N?”</p><p>You gulped and with shaky hands pulled down his gown to reveal his creamy pale skin stretched across his broad chest and toned abdomen. Placing the gown around his waist, you turned around to grab the supplies when he grabbed your ass and squeezed it with one large hand.</p><p>You gasped. “Oh!”</p><p>He chuckled darkly. “Has anyone ever told you how good your ass looks in your little uniform?”</p><p>Trying your absolute hardest not to moan or drop the supplies, you turned back and placed the things next to him.</p><p>Completely ignoring his question, you say, “The bacta gel may start feeling hot on your wounds. They may get red and swollen, but that’s normal.”</p><p>He sat up and whispered softly in your ear, “I’d like you to make me feel hot and swollen, Y/N.”</p><p>The small tube of gel fell out of your hands as you inhaled sharply, goosebumps erupting all over your skin.</p><p>Kylo lay back against the pillows but one of his hands rubbed and squeezed at your waist, making it very hard to concentrate on the dressings.</p><p>“S-Sir, please…I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>He grabbed your arm and yanked you closer to his face. “You know what would help me? If you sat that cute little ass on my lap and applied the bandages.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide. “I don’t t-think…”</p><p>His thumb traced your plump bottom lip. “That’s an order from your Commander, girl. Come. And. Sit. On. My. Lap.”</p><p>At this point, you were trembling with arousal and perhaps a touch of fear as you climbed onto the bed and sat down on his lap. He groaned and his hips bucked up against you, allowing you to feel his hardening length.</p><p>“O-Oh…” You whispered.</p><p>His hands sat on your waist and began pulling you back and forth on his bulge, causing you to sigh in pleasure. “Mmmm…you like this don’t you, little one? Does my cock feel good on your dirty little pussy, grinding against your clit, making you wet?”</p><p>You whimpered and he quickly yanked up your nurses costume and smacked your ass. “I asked you a question, whore. Does my cock feel good?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.” You replied.</p><p>He growled and smacked you again. “Yes, who?”</p><p>You swallowed hard. “Yes, Commander.”</p><p>He smirked and rubbed your red and tender skin. “Good girl. Now, you’re gonna keep grinding that hot little pussy on me until you’re done with the dressings and I’m gonna watch. Unbutton your top a little bit, let me see your delicious tits.”</p><p>His hips buck up against you and you gasp, quickly re-steadying yourself before undoing a few buttons, letting the lace of your bra show.</p><p>Kylo licked his lips at the sight. “There they are underneath that slutty lace bra, it’s like you wanted me to see them. Filthy girl.”</p><p>Your shaky hands began applying the dressings as your hips kept rocking back and forth against his now rock-hard erection. His teeth ground together as he attempted to hold back noises of pleasure and, by some miracle, you actually finished the dressings relatively quickly.</p><p>You went to climb off his lap but he quickly stopped you, sitting up completely against the bed. “And where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“I’m d-done with the dressings, sir.”</p><p>He chuckled and ran his hands over your thighs. “You still have one more patient to take care of,” he said mischievously before pushing his erection up against the inside of your thigh. “And he’s in dire need of some attention. He’ll need vigorous treatment right away. I think you can help out with that, can’t you Y/N?”</p><p>Your panties were soaking wet at this point, so turned on by this whole situation. Sure, you thought he was attractive and you had a ton of sexual chemistry and tension, but never did you expect him to want you as well.</p><p>This was a really, really bad idea and you knew it. But…</p><p>Kylo quickly interrupted your train of thought by yanking you forward and bringing your ear to his lips. “I know you want me as much as I want you.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, I can help out.” You said and he quickly smirked as you reached behind you and slipped your hand under the gown to wrap around his bare cock. He grunted and threw his head back as you pulled the gown completely off and began stroking him quickly. “Oh, Commander Ren, you were right. This patient is in need of attention, he’s so long, hard and swollen.”</p><p>He gasped softly as you brought your hips down and rubbed your wet crotch on his bare length, causing him to grunt and rut his hips up. He quickly seized your hips and helped you grind for a few moments before pulling you up, lining up your entrance with his swollen head and pushing your underwear aside.</p><p>Your hand wrapped around his wrist and you smirked, saying, “You don’t have to be gentle with me, Commander Ren. I don’t break easy.”</p><p>His eyes went completely dark in that moment as he growled primally and shoved you down on his length. Your head tilted back as you gasped, his length filling and stretching you out so well. It was unlike anything you’ve ever felt and you were reveling in it.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!”</p><p>He smirked and began thrusting upwards, prompting you to begin bouncing up and down on him. “There we go, whore. Ride my cock, treat your patient like a good girl. Fuck, you’re so tight!”</p><p>You moaned as you bounced up and down, clenching tightly around him. He grunted with every upward thrust.</p><p>“Fuck Y/N, squeezing me so fucking tight, feels so good. I’m getting close, riding me so good. You look so good bouncing on me, tits bouncing up and down just begging to be sucked.”</p><p>A loud gasp escapes from your lips as you arched your back, allowing him to hit your g-spot with every stroke.</p><p>“Yes, Kylo, yes! Right there, keep going right there, oh fuck!”</p><p>Kylo growled and lifted his hips off the bed, thrusting up roughly and grabbed onto your hips, slamming you down on him as both of you grew closer to orgasm.</p><p>You bounced up and down on him with all you had, desperate for your orgasm. Finally, you felt yourself tipping over the edge, the entire situation plus his constant rubbing on your g-spot becoming too much.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum soon, Kylo.”</p><p>He groaned. “Me too, come on Y/N. Fuck, cum on my cock!”</p><p>With just a few more strokes, you were finished, crying out as you flooded his length with your release. You vaguely felt him continuing to thrust into you before pulling you off and releasing into his hand as he moaned deeply.</p><p>Both of you were panting heavily as you came down from orgasm, taking a few minutes to recover before untangling your bodies. You climbed off his lap and adjusted your outfit while Kylo grabbed a tissue and wiped his hand before pulling his gown back up.</p><p>You walked around, picking up some of the things that had fallen off the bed and put them back on the shelves before turning back to look at the Commander, smirking.</p><p>“Are you feeling better now, patient?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Much better. In fact, I’d like to request that treatment when you come back for evening rotation.”</p><p>You blushed and winked at him. “Don’t worry, Commander Ren. It’s already been arranged.”</p><p>Kylo groaned as you quickly opened the door and walked out of the room.</p><p>This was the first time ever that Kylo Ren was actually looking forward to a medical treatment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>